cahetanteibufandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
This is where you can learn about the characters in the series. There are those who are very important to the main plotline, while others are important only for side stories. Also, you can learn more about the facts that can't be found so easily just by reading the series once or twice. Main Heroines Emina Tokigawa A clever girl with a small stature but a large bust, Emina is the founder and president of the Cahe club. She is very good in the area of deducing and memory, which proves very useful many times during the series. But she loves playing evil tricks with those around her, all for her own enjoyment... Nana Mizuho The girl who can cook like a professional chef, Nana takes care of the cooking in the cafe. Even though she is known for being a complete glutton, her body never seems to grow fat. Miraculously at times, she even loses weight. But, else than that, Nana is the most normal girl among the club members. Miyu Hatoyama An air-headed tomboy, but also a beautiful honor student, Miyu is the powerhouse of the club, having trained herself to be as strong as the Heroes of the Heroes series she loves. Because of her athletic capabilities, she also helps aid any of the sports club when they need it. Shizuka Hanazono A kind and gentle girl who is also a tall and fierce martial-artist prodigy, Shizuka takes care of the uniforms and other cloth works of the club. She started sewing to make cute clothes for the large stature she has which she is not as much fond of. Risa Naguri An avid, expert gamer, Risa works on the maintinence of the machines around the club. Her parents are also involved in the gaming industry, sometimes leading to family oversea trips. Even so, only her knowledge proves her worth as a gamer, as she sometimes loses against live players, including the other club members. Tsubame High School Manaka Kisai A friend of Emina, even though she does go to Tsubame, Manaka does not participate in any clubs at the school. Instead, she chooses to "work" outside of school for reason yet unexplained. Narumi Souka Another friend of Emina, Narumi loves to collect scoops for the Newspaper club, especially those from the ever interesting Cafe Detective club. She's a regular at the Cafe for this very reason. Tomoe Miyashiro The teacher who supervises the Cafe Detective club, Tomoe was also the supervising teacher for the previous Cafe club. She is beautiful and still young, but also very ditsy and scatter-brained, which is why she is rarely seen in the club except for serving tea. Machi Touhouin Machi is a cousin of Shizuka who always practiced martial arts together with her when they were young. Not only skilled in martial arts, Machi has become the "club destroyer" as she roams for s uitable club to enter. She is still in the middle of trying out the cultural clubs after attempting all the sports clubs. Minami Ogano The president of the Newspaper club, she was one of two members who tailed the Cahe club on their Mystery Night trip, although it was an unproductive tailing. Even though she may seem serious, she is easily tempted into being lazy when provided. Tokigawa Family Touma Tokigawa The younger twin-brother to Emina, Touma is the love interest of Nana. Though he is known for being aloof to the feelings of all the girls who has approached him, he has shown some kind of attraction to Nana, who he has only met once before entering High school. Akihiko Tokigawa Father to Emina and Touma, Akihiko is a tall and kind-looking man, but childish on the inside. He has a laid-back personality which makes him take many unnecessary breaks from his job of being a famous novelist. Mizuki Tokigawa Mother to Emina and Touma, Mizuki is a short woman with a very strict and fierce personality. She is serious about her work as a well-known manga artist, but truthfully loves being spoiled after a hard day's work. Kamome High School Yuuto Ryoukami A glasses-wearing friend of Touma, Yuuto has a straight-forward attitude. He has already picked his own ideal girl to the very last detail, from her age to her breast size. Because of this, he can be considered as a sullen lecher. Some fan-girls though pairs him up with Touma due to their "tolerance" to females. Sakuya Hidaka Another of Touma's friends who is a complete blockhead, Sakuya has the tendency of hitting on any cute girl he sees, even though he is always rejected. He aims to be a stand-up comedy artist, specifically the "boke" role, which fits him perfectly. Itsuki Iwatsuki Childhood friend to Sakuya and also good friends with Touma and Yuuto, Itsuki has a Tsundere attitude towards Sakuya. Without her, it would sometimes be out of hand for Touma and Yuuto to control Sakuya's flattery upon randoms girls. Other Characters Mika Hatoyama The youngest daughter out of the Hatoyama family, Mika is an astonishingly teen-like 5th grader who is very interested in fashion and idols. Miki Hatoyama The 1st-born daughter of the Hatoyama family, she is a college student who lives at home. Category:Characters